Wash Over Me
by Kathea
Summary: Missing scene from Home, you have been warned.


Title: Wash Over Me

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Spoilers: Everything up to and including "Home" - You have been warned.

Disclaimer: This is purely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

AN: This is just my little contribution after watching the last episode. I will admit to gratuitous squeeing and multiple rewinds. Think of this as a missing scene.

On with the show….

Kara was not surprised to find plenty of hot water on the Astral Queen. Zarek would be the type of person to hoard that sort of commodity. At the moment though, Kara couldn't be more grateful. There was plenty of water to wash the Caprica off her. The president-former president-had been kind enough to scrounge up some soap and shampoo. Evidently being a prophet has its perks.

The only sounds in the empty shower were Kara's sharp intakes of breath as the hot water hit her healing scars and the splash as it hit the metal floor. The steel stall wall was cold against her back but it was something to lean against. A low whistle jerked her head up and towards the entrance.

"Those are some nasty scars, Kara."

"Yeah, well I had to bring home some souvenirs. It's not a vacation without them." Kara snorted and then turned her back on Lee. She heard the slap of his bare feet as he moved closer. Modesty certainly wasn't an issue as they had showered together often enough but he had never so overtly watched her. And she just wasn't in the mood to flirt.

"So care to tell the story?"

"Went on a raid with some resistance fighters and got shot."

"Looks like they had some docs."

"Not exactly. But as it turns out the Cylons do." Kara leaned forward and let her weight rest on her braced hands. "Remind me to tell President about that," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"No." Was Lee's whispered reply.

"Yeah, they fixed me up real good." Shaking at the onslaught of memories Kara pressed herself against the wall, trying to ground herself against the spinning shadows. Lee's warm hand snaked over her shoulder. She had to shiver. He was warm and here and so was she. If anyone was going to hold back the nightmares for one moment it was him. Gentle fingers turned her under the spray to face him. His hand slipped down her arm and over the large scar then further down her stomach to the smaller, newer mark.

"What's that one from?" Lee asked carefully brushing his fingers across the puckered skin.

"Them." Kara hissed as the sensation became too much, too real.

"What did they…" Lee trailed off as Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

"What does it look like Lee?" Kara said letting the anger slid through her, over her like a balm.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked wincing at her tone.

"Well, after I found the baby making factory, it all came together." Kara spun away turning her face up to the water and letting it wash over her. She gritted her teeth as the tears began to mix with the water.

"Listen, you don't have too…" Lee began trying to defuse her anger. She spun around on him again, arms spread wide, water sliding down and over her shoulders, breasts, and stomach to drop loudly on the floor.

"They frakking took my ovary, Lee!" Kara shouted. "They did it to me and hundreds of other women. What right did they have to take it? They took everything. Everything." She ended on a whimper, letting her arms drop to her sides and head droop. When her shoulders began to shake with the force of her tears Lee stepped forward to envelope her with his arms. She was limp in his arms as he pressed her head onto his shoulder and ran a hand slowly down her spine. His lips pressed soft kisses to the exposed side of her face and neck. Constantly he whispered little words that he was sure she wasn't hearing.

"Kara," he whispered, brushing a hand across her cheek and forcing her to look at him, the terror in her eyes shocking him to the core. "They didn't take everything. You are home and alive; that's a lot more than most people can say."

"But I'm not whole. What if…what if we…I can't have…" Kara trailed off not looking Lee in the eye, knowing he heard her slip. What's more, he understood why she made it.

"Kara. Look at me." He waited until her eyes locked with his. "Kara, I love you. Remember, you said no take-backs. And we'll cross that next bridge when we get to it." Lee finished with a gentle smile. They leaned together then, lips spanning the distance between them until nothing separated them. Kara melted into his kiss and pressed fully against him, running wet fingers across his scruffy cheeks. Pulling back, Kara looked up into the blue eyes that had haunted her dreams while on Caprica.

"I love you too, Lee. I love you too."

THE END

AN: I know it's a quickie (get your minds out of the gutter) but I would've liked to see a scene like this.


End file.
